The Starting Line
by lyana.kurosaki15
Summary: A strange feeling that kept growing, was always bothering both Todoroki and Midoriya ever since their battle in the sport festival. At first, it's simply a thought for a friend. But the desire that followed weren't the ones for friend. And the joy concealed behind were stronger than what it should be. Could it be something different? Could it mean more than what they thought?


Disclaimer: My Hero Academia solely belongs to Horikoshi Kouhei. I'm just borrowing his character hehe.

Oneshot. Tododeku. WARNING: shounei-ai, fluffy And SPOILER ALERT! The story starts after the incident with Hero Killer and will include few scenes in manga/anime. If you haven't see manga/anime, read this at your own risk (^_^)

 **A/N: Yeah! I finally can post this! I've been wanting to write this pairing ever since I fell in love with their chemistry in the sport festival arc. This is a new pairing for me and I still try to make myself to get used to their character, so I'm sorry if it's somehow felt OOC, lol.**

 **Also I made the POV changed in the middle of the story so I recommend you read it slowly, cause actually I'm not fond of making POV alert in the middle of the story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

 **bold words: memories**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

"Through the cheats of grown-ups, the calls of praises you should have received are no more, but at the very least..."

The man slowly bent his body down, giving a respectful bow to the stunned young teens in front of him.

"I, as a fellow human who keeps peace, give you my thanks!"

The firm voice of Tsuragamae Kenji, the Chief of the Hosu Police Precinct, sounded gentler than a few seconds ago when he gave an intense scolding to them.

Midoriya let out a long, relieved sigh. His chest now felt lighter, knowing that no one would take punishment for the reckless move they'd made when they decided to fight the Hero Killer without pro hero besides them.

 _It's better like this. Gran Torino or Mr. Manual won't have to take the blame._ Midoriya smiled contently. Then he glanced at Iida and Todoroki beside him.

His eyes stared at the two, observing how his friends took the chief's words. Midoriya's smile went wider as he saw Iida looked relieved, though with a slight regretful look on his face.

"Please say that right out of the gate next time." Todoroki suddenly said in a curt tone. A slight troubled look was apparent on his face.

"Todoroki-kun..." Midoriya pulled up the corner of his lips as he took a glance on Todoroki.

He realized that Todoroki might be feeling a bit regretful for lashing out to the chief before he could convey his true intention. Though, he also had to agree with what Todoroki had said.

He turned his eyes to the honourable figure of the tall man in front him who was just gave a thankful bow to young student like them.

"Thank you so much, Chief Tsuragamae."

The man took a glance at Midoriya and then smiled. "I shall take my leave then."

"Oh, you've done?" Gran Torino asked as he heard the words.

The chief nodded. "I've said my words, and the students still have to take a rest."

Gran Torino took a glance at the three young teens. "Hmm, you're right. I still want to say many things to them, but well... It can wait."

"Gran Torino..." Midoriya smiled in relief.

"I will take my time to scold you thoroughly, Midoriya-boy!" Gran Torino gave a wide smirk as he saw Midoriya's relieved look.

"Eh?!" Midoriya flinched in surprise. Gran Torino let out a satisfied laugh in reply before he, together with the chief and Mr. Manual, went out of the room.

After they left, Midoriya let out a heavy sigh. His body felt weak as he started to get scared about what will happen to him after he got discharged from the hospital.

 _No no no, let's not think that now..._

Midoriya shook his head strongly before he turned his face to his friends.

"That was a bit surprising, right?"

"Yeah, I thought we'll be punished for sure. I'm sorry for getting you two in trouble." Iida said with downcast eyes. He looked more regretful than before.

"What are saying, Iida-kun? Like what Todoroki-kun said before, saving people is hero's job!" Midoriya smiled wide and continued. "And you're also my friend. I should be the one that realized it sooner. So please don't mind it, Iida-kun."

"Midoriya-kun..." Iida curled up his lips as he surrendered himself to accept Midoriya's words. A surge of warmth feeling filled up his chest, making tears almost threateningly fell from his eyes. He could only whisper words of gratitude softly.

"Thank you, Midoriya-kun" Iida turned his gaze at Todoroki. "And Todoroki-kun. You too."

Todoroki simply gave a thin smile, showing a softer expression than before. "I didn't do anything much, actually. You still had to help us in the end."

"Even so, you came so fast, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya abruptly said. "And you used your left side too. I was surprised to see that."

Midoriya's green eyes showed a sparkling interest. He looked just like when he turned into a hero otaku. Todoroki instantly looked away. He felt a bit bashful to explain the reason, but after seeing those sparkles in Midoriya's eyes, somehow he couldn't just stayed quiet and ignored him.

Hesitantly, Todoroki finally opened his mouth. "I was around the area with my old man when I got your location info."

"So you and your father were in Hosu city?"

"Yeah, my old man's said there's an incident and took me there."

"So it's like that." Midoriya smiled wide. "Anyway, I'm glad you came. Thank you, Todoroki-kun."

"No problem." Todoroki said while averting his eyes away.

Seeing Midoriya's smile somehow made him feeling strangely awkward. His chest tightened abruptly every time he saw those round eyes and that wide smile. It was always like that, since the time they fought in the sport festival.

 **It's your power, isn't it?!**

Todoroki glanced at his left hand. Midoriya's words were ringing inside his head. He remembered how he got stirred up by Midoriya's actions and words in the tournament. And eventually, in the last minutes in their battle, he turned to be just himself. He forgot about his anger, resentment, everything about his father. The spark from those few words, without doubt, saved him from an endless agony that froze his heart all this time.

Midoriya was, for sure, had saved him more than Midoriya himself knew...

* * *

 **The sport festival was over and the class after the home room was almost empty. The one person that had been bugging me in my mind since before was about to leave, together with Iida and Uraraka. I knew I couldn't see him again if I lost my chance now. With two days-vacation** **waiting upon us** **, I didn't have any choice.**

 **I had to talk with him. I had to strengthen my resolve. And for that, I need to see him** **,** **to** **just** **exchange a few words with him.**

 **"** **Midoriya."**

 **Those big** **,** **darkish-green** **eyes turned its gaze to me. He looked straight at me with a dazed gaze before smile appeared on his face.**

 **"** **What is it, Todoroki-kun?"**

 **There's** **a slight** **confusion and dismay in his voice. I guessed it's strange for him to see me calling out to him** **again** **all of a sudden,** **when all I did before was only to say some unreasonable provoking words to him.**

 **I tried to soften my voice as much as possible. "Your injury..." I glanced at his bandaged arm. "Are you alright?"**

 **"** **Huh?"**

 **Midoriya looked so dumfounded. It must be looked so weird for him to see the one that made him like that asked how he was. I could only purse my lips tight, feeling a sudden anxiety. Midoriya was stunned still for a second before his lips suddenly curled up into a smile again.**

 **"** **Ah, about this?" He took a quick glance at his bandaged arm. "It's** **fine, Todoroki-kun."**

 **The smile on his face** **washed away the anxiety in me for a bit** **.** **At least,** **I felt like** **I could breathe easier than before.**

 **"** **That's good, then."**

 **He grinned, showing a more relaxed look.** **"** **T** **he surgery went well, so there's nothing to worry.** **And congrats, Todoroki-kun** **, for being in the second place.** **Though you said you wanted the first place."**

 **"** **...I didn't really..." I glanced away.**

 **Those words of congratulation didn't make me happy at all. Instead, it made me remembered how pathetic I was in the last battle on the tournament.**

 **"** **I was...unsure by myself. I kept thinking other things in the battle, so it's not weird if I couldn't get the first place."**

 **"** **Todoroki-kun..."**

 **The saddened look on Midoriya's face pricked my heart all of a sudden. It made me aware that I made him worried about my situation. Even though I just wanted him to know my reasons for saying such provoking words back then.**

 ** _But that's just what he is right?_**

 **I pulled up my lips as I asked that question to myself.**

 **"** **Midoriya, I want to say thank you again. You made me realized what I really should do rather than just wallowing in resentment all the time."**

 **"** **Eh?!** **That's not true** **, Todoroki-kun! I didn't do anything!" Midoriya suddenly looked flustered.**

 **"** **No, you did so much only to make me realize one simple thing." I said as I glanced at his bandaged arm.**

 **"** **No, really! What happened to me is just the result of the battle. I didn't do anything!"**

 **Midoriya strongly denied my words. He looked like he wouldn't believe me even if I told him how much I was saved by his words back then.**

 **I could only pull up my lips again.**

 **"** **Then...can you tell me the true reason behind your action back then at the tournament?" I looked straight at his eyes. "Why did you keep trying to make me use my left side? Why were you going so far? Even though you..."**

 ** _...got so wrecked up..._**

 **I narrowed my eyes, feeling a prick inside my chest as I looked at Midoriya's bandaged arm again.**

 **Midoriya was quiet for a moment. I glanced to see his face and saw a slight blush on his cheeks as he averted his eyes.**

 **The prickling pain that was inside my chest suddenly became a strange tightening pain. My eyes slowly widened as I became more and more aware of that pain. A surge of realization made me wanted to broke the silence between us as fast as possible.**

 **"** **Midoriy—"**

 **"** **I** **want...look...me...** **"** **Soft murmur escaped from Midoriya's lips all of a sudden, giving me a slight surprise.**

 **"** **Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear you, Midoriya."**

 **Midoriya pursed his lips tight as the blush slowly became more apparent and redder.**

 **"** **I just! I just want you to look at me!"**

 **Th** **e sudden, loud voice** **made** **me** **flinched.** **But more than that, I never expected that answer. It made me confused all over.**

 **"** **...** **Look at you** **?** **What...did you mean?** **"**

 **Midoriya** **turned his gaze away as he murmured** **. "** **Because... At** **the time** **,** **when** **I realized you're not using your full power... It made me...so frustrated** **.** **"**

 **Midoriya's face turned into the same desperate, frustrated look that he wore in the battle before. I couldn't help but to realize how intense those feelings were back then when all I could see before were just my old man and my selfish reasons.**

 **I was forced to realize how narrow my sight was.**

 **With a slight shaking voice, Midoriya murmured again.** **"** **...** **I felt so vexed by the fact that you won't use your full power even though I did my best to fight you. It was so selfish of me** **, I know!** **But that time... I just..."**

 **S** **lowly,** **he** **looked up. His green eyes gazed straight at me** **again** **. "...I just really wanted you to fight me with all of your power. I wanted you to look** **only** **at me."**

 **His** **firm gaze gave me shivers.** **And that strange tightening pain came again.** **It made me** **instantly** **realized how frustrating it had been when the one that you want to turn their gaze on you, didn't look at you at all.**

 **A memory, when for the first time I saw fear inside my mother's eyes when he looked at me, came into my mind.**

 ** _I should've known that._**

 ** _I should've realized how it felt better than anyone._**

 **"** **...Sorry, Midoriya..." The words escaped from my mouth** **before I realized it** **.**

 **"** **E-Eh?!** **N-No! You don't have to say sorry, Todoroki-kun!** **Rather, I'm the one who should be saying that.** **"**

 **"** **Why? You didn't do anything wrong, Midoriya."**

 **"** **But what I did at the tournament was too meddling and selfish. Without thinking much, I just pried too much into your problem, even though I knew you had your own reason."**

 **He sounded really regretful as he said that, but it simply made me almost chuckled as I heard it.**

 ** _Midoriya really has his pessimistic side huh? I wonder how he can be that bold when he's like this._**

 **The way Midoriya thinking about others made me strangely happy. I couldn't hate it at all. It** **was how** **he** **could blow** **up loads of things that weighted my heart** **with just simple acts and words** **.**

 **It** **felt** **easier to pull up my lips into a smile than** **it** **was before.**

 **"** **Thank you, Midoriya."**

 **The words came out smoother than before. It brought me a strange feeling of satisfaction. It was very enjoyable to see Midoriya looked so dumbstruck as his eyes went wide from my words.**

 **"** **I-I-It's nothing, really! I didn't do anything at all!"**

 **Midoriya's face slowly reddened** **again** **. The sight of those blushing cheeks** **got me taken aback once more. And more than before, it** **brought a sudden and strange urge inside me.** **The urge that made one strange thought flashed inside my mind.**

 **The strange thought of touching those reddened cheeks with these hands of mine.**

 **I unconsciously brought up my left hand and glanced on it. That** **thought** **was so bizarre. Something that felt so** **weird** **yet tempting at the same time.**

 **"** **Is it still hard for you to use your left?"**

 **Midoriya's cracked voice suddenly woke me from my thoughts. I turned my eyes to him. His eyes were filled with worries.**

 **"** **I don't really know. But I believe I found my starting line."**

 **"** **Starting line?"**

 **I took a glance at my left hand** **again** **and clenched a fist. "I think that I have to settle everything with my mother first before I can finally accept this power. I need to be sure with what I want or who I want to be."**

 **A soft sound of breath was suddenly heard. I turned my eyes and saw Midoriya smiling so wide.**

 **"** **I hope it goes well, Todoroki-kun."**

 **The gentle look on Midoriya's** **got me** **stunned.** **That smile felt so different. And it stirred up my heart, making it throbbing faster and louder in every second** **.**

 **I** **lost all my words** **.**

 **What remains were t** **hat face and smile** **that** **got deeply rooted in my mind, disarraying my thoughts and engraving an intense turmoil inside of me.**

* * *

The Starting Line

* * *

"So it's like that." Midoriya smiled wide. "I'm glad you came. Thank you, Todoroki-kun."

"No problem." Todoroki said while averting his eyes away.

"That means we really are lucky, aren't we?" Midoriya said as he turned his eyes to Iida, looking for an approval.

Iida smiled as he gave a slight nod. "Yeah. If you and Todoroki-kun didn't come, I would've dirtied the hero name that I got from my brother, for sure."

"Lucky?" Todoroki looked slightly confused as he turned his eyes to Midoriya.

"Well, y'know, I went to the place where the pro heroes were struggling hard to fight Nomu that went berserk in the city before I realized about the Hero Killer. And because I saw that, I believed even pro heroes couldn't come that fast to help us. So I just think that it's really lucky that Endeavor and Todoroki-kun were in Hosu city too."

Midoriya showed a sheepish smile with a light blush on his cheeks. Todoroki, once again, could only avert his eyes away. His chest kept tightening so much, feeling as if it would burst at any moment.

"...You're too exaggerating, Midoriya." Todoroki suddenly let out a voice while still keeping his gaze away. "I just did what I need to do as a hero should be and...as a...friend..."

Those last words that came from Todoroki's mouth were heard just like a whisper, but Midoriya and Iida caught it perfectly. They smiled as they glanced at each other. The surprising sight of Todoroki's bashful side tickled their hearts, bringing sudden warmth.

"You look a bit different, Todoroki-kun." Iida suddenly said. He gave a thumb up. "And I think it's a very good thing!"

"Huh?"

"I think that too!" Midoriya grinned wide, sounding so lively. "It feels easier to approach you, Todoroki-kun."

"You're scared of me before?"

"N-No! Uh, it's not like that! It's just that you looked like you like being alone and... uh, well, i-it's like I can't just talk to you for nothing, and...uh..."

"Well, to put it simply, you don't talk much and you gave a cold vibe around you. So I think it's what makes you looked a bit hard to approach."

"Y-Yeah, like Iida-kun said!"

"It looked like that huh?" Todoroki brought his gaze down slightly.

Seeing that, Midoriya instantly followed up. "A-Ah, but it's fine now. It doesn't matter anymore."

Todoroki looked a bit taken aback. He opened his eyes wide.

Midoriya smiled, remembering the same warmth that bloomed inside his chest.

* * *

 ** _Ah! Todoroki-kun!_**

 **The striking back figure of half red** **,** **half white hair captured in my eyes. Suddenly, an urge to call him surged inside of me. I fastened my pace to approach him. And unknowingly, his name escaped from my lips.**

 **"** **To-Todoroki-kun!"**

 **His body slowly turned back as he stopped his steps. I could see his eyes opened wide in surprise.**

 **"** **Midoriya."**

 **The dazed tone was apparent in his soft, husky voice. I couldn't hold back myself to grin wide delightedly.**

 **"** **Sorry to call you out of the blue. You're in your way home?"**

 **"** **Yeah."**

 **Todoroki's eyes glanced around as if looking for something. "You're not with your friends?"**

 **"** **Ah, no, I've got something to do before, so they went home first."**

 **Todoroki gave a hum in reply. He looked just like his usual relaxed self but somehow I could sense a strange tensed vibe around him.**

 ** _Is he feeling awkward with me?_**

 **I slowly felt a bit worried.**

 ** _I guessed it's too sudden and awkward huh?_**

 **I pursed my lips tight as I decided to just go ahead first than making Todoroki felt uncomfortable.**

 **"** **T-Then I'll be leaving—"**

 **"** **Midoriya."**

 **His sudden call halted my step and I turned back, slightly surprised.**

 **"** **Let's walk together until the bus stop."**

 **"** **Eh?"**

 **The sudden invitations made my mouth gaped wide. I didn't think Todoroki would asked me that.**

 **"** **You don't want to?"**

 **"** **N-No! Of course not!"**

 **Todoroki's mismatched eyes gazed straight at me. The gaze made me suddenly felt** **strangely** **nervous. I pulled my lips up, trying to hide strange excitement that bloomed inside me.**

 **"** **I-It'll be my p-pleasure!"**

 **"** **...Me too."**

 **His tone sounded somehow gentle and soft. It made my eyes widened in an instant. And it's in that moment** **that** **I caught the rare sight of one gentle smile on his face.**

 ** _U-UWAAH! To-Todoroki-kun's smiling! H-He's smiling at me!_**

 **Dumbstruck, I felt like I got pulled into that gentle yet intense gaze as I** **gaped wide. S** **lowly** **, I** **could feel butterflies in my stomach.**

 **"** **Midoriya?"**

 **I flinched as he called my name.**

 **"** **A-Ah! Yeah, right, l-let's go!"**

 **I raised my voice a bit and grinned wide to hide the strange feeling that kept growing inside me.**

 **Todoroki then followed my steps as he walked beside me. We walked side by side in silent. It's so awkward and it made** **me** **more nervous than ever. I could only keep stealing glances on Todoroki's face, strangely feeling so conscious of him.**

 **"** **About the internship…"**

 **Todoroki's soft, husky voice then broke the silence, abruptly capturing all my attention to him.**

 **"** **R-Right! The internship! Have you choose where you'll go?"**

 **Todoroki simply gave a nod with a smile on his face. "What about you, Midoriya? Where will you be going?"**

 **"** **Uhm, well, I just heard that I got an offer from one place, so I think I'll be going there."**

 **"** **So it's like that. It's good that you got an offer too."**

 **"** **Yeah! I'm happy too! I don't have to search for any other places since there's an offer coming."**

 ** _And since that person is Almight's teacher and knows about One for All, I can't say no to that._**

 **"** **You seem satisfied with the place."**

 **"** **Uhm, yeah. I can't think** **of** **any better place."**

 **"** **That's good, then."**

 **Todoroki replied with smile on his face as he turned his face, looking at the road ahead. The awkward silence once again grew between us.**

 ** _I have to say something more!_**

 **"** **Uh...then…what about you, Todoroki-kun? Where will you…"**

 **I took a peek at him and saw his gaze already locked on me. And it made me closed my mouth immediately. I quickly realized that he might not want to say where he'd be going.**

 ** _Ugh, I shouldn't have said that!_**

 **A soft chuckle came out before it changed into his husky voice. "My old man's place."**

 **"** **Eh?"**

 **"** **I choose Endeavor's office."**

 **The sudden answer from Todoroki caught me in surprise. "E-Endeavor?! But why…"**

 ** _Ack! Why did I say that?!_**

 **"** **It's strange huh?"**

 **"** **Eh?! No, it's not like that! I didn't mean-"**

 **"** **It's fine, Midoriya. I'm just saying. Even I find it hard to believe myself."**

 **Todoroki's face then turned a bit stiff. Seeing that, I couldn't just stay silent.**

 **"** **I-It's not strange, Todoroki-kun. It's your dad's office and if we think about your quirk, then I think it's a good choice."**

 **"** **You think so?" He smiled as his expression grew softened.**

 **I grinned as wide as I could in reply. But the moment I realized what I had said, I instantly felt so regretful. I should've known better than anyone.**

 ** _About his father and his family._**

 **I bit my lips hard as I turned my gaze down. I felt so stupid and ashamed to myself. And it was so frustrating.**

 **"** **...We've arrived…"**

 **The strange dejected tone that was heard from Todoroki's low, husky voice instantly pulled me out from my thoughts. I looked up, gazing straight to his face.**

 **"** **The bus stop." He turned his eyes to the bus stop ahead before he glanced back to me.**

 **A simple thin smile appeared on his face, but there's a strange saddened gaze on his eyes. My eyes dazedly looked straight on those pair of mismatched eyes.**

 ** _...What's that...?_** **The question popped out abruptly inside my head.**

 **"** **You'll be going right?"**

 **The question then instantly brought me back. Flustered, I quickly turned my gaze to the bus stop ahead, catching the sight of the bus and few students around the place.**

 **"** **Y-Yeah, right! I'll be taking that bus."**

 **I turned my eyes back to Todoroki again and caught him staring at me. The gaze suddenly made me felt embarrased. It felt like it's slowly burning me from the inside. I averted my eyes unknowingly as I tried to ask him.**

 **"** **What about you, Todoroki-kun?"**

 **"** **I'll go too but just until halfway. I want to go to my old man's office first."**

 **"** **Eh? But there're still few days before the internship starts."**

 **"** **I know. I just want to see." Todoroki showed a thin smile again. "Let's go, then?"**

 **"** **A-Ah! Yeah, right! Let's go!"**

 **A soft chuckle suddenly escaped from Todoroki's lips. "It's so strange to walk home together like this, don't you think so?"**

 **"** **E-Eh? N-No, I feel so happy instead." I looked away, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "I usually go with Uraraka-san and Iida-kun, but truthfully I'd like to be able to walk home with anyone in the class. Since...er...It's a nice feeling to walk home with friends..."**

 **"** **...Me too. I just realized that now."**

 **The gentle tone from his husky voice made me turned my gaze back on him.**

 **"** **I'm glad I can walk home with you, Midoriya."**

 **Todoroki pulled up his lips as his face turned into a gentle, softened look.**

 **"** **I hope we can do it again."**

* * *

"...So you don't feel awkward with me anymore, Midoriya?"

Todoroki asked with an expectant look on his face. Midoriya averted his eyes immediately as he saw that. His face turned redder than before.

"N-No! Of course not! We're already classmates and...friends!"

"Yeah, that's without said!" Iida abruptly said as he glanced at Midoriya with the usual confident smile on his face.

Midoriya chuckled at Iida's words, while Todoroki simply smiled in silent. It was a peaceful sight before a ringing sound suddenly echoed in that quiet hospital room.

Midoriya who knew what that sound was became flustered. He quickly tried to hop down from the hospital bed, ignoring the pain from his bandaged leg.

"Is it your phone, Midoriya-kun?" Iida asked as he glanced at the phone that was vibrating on top the table on the other side of Midoriya's bed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Seems like I forgot to turn the silent mode after my mom called before."

"Well, maybe it's your mother again."

Midoriya could only smile as he slowly felt nervous. He didn't know what to say more to his mother to ease her worries since she knew about his injury, though not the entire story of how he got those injuries.

 _Ugh, what should I say to her...?_

Midoriya thought as he slowly moved his unharmed foot to reach the floor first before the injured one. But just when Midoriya about to straighten himself, he unconsciously used his injured leg and it instantly made him lost his balance.

"Uwaah!"

"Midoriya!" Todoroki immediately stood up from his bed and caught Midoriya's body before it fell hard on the floor.

"Are you alright, Midoriya-kun?" Unconsciously, Iida also stood up, looking surprised as he saw Midoriya almost falling down because of his injured leg.

"A-Ah, I'm alright. Thank you, Todoroki-kun."

Midoriya quickly grabbed Todoroki's both arms that were supporting him from falling flat down to the floor. He slowly straightened himself up so that he could stand on his own feet.

Seeing how much Midoriya struggled, Todoroki suddenly pulled Midoriya into his arm and perfectly held Midoriya close to his body.

"Uwaa! To-Todoroki-kun!" Surprised, Midoriya let out a yelp.

"Calm down, Midoriya. I'll help you to take the crutch." Todoroki uttered huskily, as if whispering into Midoriya's ear directly.

"Wa-wa-wa-wa! Todoroki-kun! I'm fine! I can walk just fine!" Midoriya shrieked out in panic. He immediately pulled himself away from Todoroki as his face got reddened again in just a second.

"You almost fell down before."

"But it's alright now!"

"Midoriya-kun, maybe it's better if Todoroki-kun helps too." Iida said as he went back sitting on his bed. "Your leg is hurt right?"

"B-But I'm fine!"

"No. You had so much trouble just to reach the crutch." Todoroki put his hand on Midoriya's waist and pulled one of Midoriya's arm, moving it onto the back of his neck.

He pulled his lips up slightly. "I'll help."

The gentle expression on Todoroki's face instantly brought a sudden throb inside his heart. Midoriya could feel his face completely warm as the throbs became faster and faster. He quickly turned away his face as if trying to hide it as possible as he could.

 _W-W-Why?! Why am I feeling this?!_

Midoriya became so flustered and perplexed by the sudden development. All that he could think was only finding a way to calm down the loud beating of his heart so that Todoroki wouldn't notice it. The close touch between them was only felt so nerve-wrecking and embarrassing for Midoriya.

But unknowing to him, a pair of mismatched eyes kept staring on his face, not missing even the slightest change.

 _How red._

The owner of those eyes pulled up his lips in silent as he slowly pulled Midoriya's body closer to him. His smile widened as he felt the warmth that came from the simple touch of their bodies, even when clothes were between their skins. It made him kept feeling the one urge that made him kept wishing for that warmth.

 _Again with this strange urge._

He thought as he took a quick stare on Midoriya's reddened cheeks from the side. Then, Todoroki slowly walked and pulled Midoriya's body together with him to reach the crutch at the wall near the top edge of Midoriya's bed.

In mere seconds, they reached the crutch and Todoroki quickly took it before he handed it to Midoriya. And as Midoriya took the crutch from his hand, Todoroki could feel a sudden feeling of emptiness. The warmth that was slowly fading away as he let Midoriya pulled himself away from him, felt as if it left behind a hole in his chest. That strange feeling merely made Todoroki more confused than before.

"T-Thank you, Todoroki-kun."

Midoriya muttered softly as he used the crutch to support himself standing by his own feet.

Todoroki gave a hum in reply. He slowly retreated back and sat on his bed like before. His eyes kept its gaze on Midoriya, not leaving even a second.

 _Ugh… he's staring at me…_

Midoriya kept his gaze away from Todoroki's one, feeling awkward and embarrased. Then he walked away slowly to reach his smartphone that was on top the small table on the other side of his bed. As he took his phone, he got surprised seeing the name of the caller.

 _Eh? Uraraka-san?_

Seeing the unexpected name on his phone, Midoriya took a quick glance at Iida and Todoroki "Uhm...I'll be leaving for a while then."

"Oh, is it your mother after all?" Iida asked curiously.

"No, it's Uraraka-san."

"Uraraka-san? Does she know about what happened yesterday? There shouldn't be any news about us right?"

"Maybe it's because of Midoriya's email before?"

"Ah, right! The location's info! I have to pick up fast, then!" Without wasting any second, Midoriya immediately ran out of the room as he said.

The silence then filled the room for a moment before Iida suddenly let out a voice.

"The injury on Midoriya's leg seems quite bad, don't you think so?" Iida said with dejected tone. He looked dispirited and regretful as he said the words.

Todoroki silently stared at Iida before he finally opened his mouth. "Didn't Midoriya say that everything's alright? And I think you're the one who have more severe injuries than us."

"...I just can't help feeling sorry..."

Todoroki couldn't say anything. He's unsure of how to give any kind of encouragement or cheering words, knowing that he didn't have a bright sociable personality.

But the silence that grew once again felt a bit awkward to him. Nervously, Todoroki cleared his throat and opened his mouth. "Midoriya just got slipped off a bit. You don't have to be that worry."

Iida simply smiled as he heard that. "You really became friendlier just as Midoriya-kun said, Todoroki-kun. It's hard to see this part of yours before the sport festival right?"

Todoroki's eyes widened, looking so taken aback. He immediately averted his eyes away, slowly feeling embarrassed. It felt even more embarrassing for him, because Iida mentioned the sport festival, the time when everything felt like it went to its right path.

And it just made Todoroki slightly realized the difference between the feelings that was growing inside of him back then and by now.

"It's all because of Midoriya."

Todoroki abruptly said. A surge of joy suddenly filled him inside. Those simple words that escaped his lips finally gave him a realization. One simple realization of how much Midoriya meant for him and how much it gave him joy for just knowing that.

And slowly, his lips curled up into one satisfied smile.


End file.
